


Celebrate

by mrssippyriver



Category: naurto
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssippyriver/pseuds/mrssippyriver
Summary: Because it's been too long.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old story, so I can't remember what sixteen year old me meant with that cryptic summary. I'm going to keep it anyway!  
> Enjoy!

**Celebrate**

“I don’t think you like me anymore,” said Sasuke, half to himself.

“Don’t say that.” Itachi’s voice was intense, and Sasuke looked at him in surprise. Usually Itachi was completely unfazed by his teasing. “I’m sorry about your birthday, but I simply can’t attend the celebration. As I said before, I made a previous commitment that I’m obligated to keep.”

Translated, he couldn’t come. Again. Sasuke slumped down in his seat so that his chin rested on the kitchen table. He would be turning seven tomorrow and he’d decided to check at breakfast, the one meal Itachi was usually present for, to make sure that his brother would come. But just like last year, it would be a boring birthday with Grandma and Grandpa and his cousins as the only guests.

“Sit up, Sasuke,” Fugaku snapped. Sasuke shot up straight. “Leave your brother alone. You’ll have plenty of fun without him.”

Sasuke scowled into his cereal bowl. Father didn’t understand at all. Sasuke wanted Itachi at his party so that he would watch him turn a year older and realize Sasuke wasn’t a baby anymore. Then Itachi might finally train with him.

Itachi pushed his bowl of oatmeal away and stood up. “I leave in ten minutes,” he announced to the table at large.

Fugaku nodded without looking up. Mikoto took Sasuke’s cereal bowl and stacked hers on top of it so that Father wouldn’t see there was still a lot left in it. He expected everyone to eat all their food before leaving the table. Sasuke smiled gratefully at his mother and ran off after Itachi.

He found him in his room, packing weapons into his duffel bag- overnight bag, Sasuke liked to call it, because Itachi only used it when he would be gone that long.

“Will you be home tomorrow night?” Sasuke asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Maybe.” Itachi didn’t look up from his work.

“I’ll save you a piece of my cake,” Sasuke said, kneeling next to Itachi. He picked up one of the kunai scattered around and examined it.

Itachi’s hands stilled. “I do wish I could come tomorrow,” he said, so quietly Sasuke had to lean in to hear him. “I would spend everyday with you if I could.” He stood up abruptly and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder. Sasuke, glowing with pleasure, followed him down the hall to the front door. Itachi gave him a quick hug and then he was gone.

Sasuke’s shoulders slumped.

“He’ll be back soon,” Mikoto said, coming up behind him. “Come help me make your cake.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said, brightening a little. 

* * *

The party was fun. Grandma and Sasuke’s aunts cooed over how cute and grownup he was, just like they did every year. Grandpa, who was half-deaf, kept asking Sasuke questions and getting frustrated when he couldn’t hear his answers. With some difficulty, Sasuke managed to extract himself and went to stand next to the refreshments table set up in the backyard. He was noticing Mother had misspelled his name in the icing writing on the cake when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Izumi, one of Itachi’s friends.

“Happy Birthday, Sasuke,” Izumi said, the corners of her eyes crinkling with her smile. She handed him an envelope. “Itachi wanted me to give this to you.”

Sasuke thanked her and turned the envelope over. His name was written on the front. He decided to save it for later- Grandpa was trying to get up from his chair and no one else was close enough to help him.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke laid in bed, staring at the ceiling which was bathed in the buttery yellow light of his new lava lamp. That had been one of his favorite presents, but the best one of all had been Father’s gift of a complete set of shuriken and kunai- the ones actual shinobi used, not the beginner weapons Sasuke had been using up until then. His mother had started to protest when he unwrapped it, but Father had cut her off with, “It’s time he learned his weapons.” Sasuke was hoping that meant he would start being trained for real now and learn jutsu. When Itachi was his age he’d already mastered the fireball jutsu.

Sasuke had drifted off when there came the creak of his door being opened softly. He sat up straight, instantly awake. Only one person would come in his room so late at night…

“Itachi!” Sasuke whispered gleefully. Itachi closed the door and glided noiselessly over to the bed, where he sank down on the floor and laid his head on Sasuke’s covers.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked. He leaned over to tentatively stroke his brother’s hair. Usually Itachi was uncomfortable with physical contact but now he leaned into the touch.

“I’m all right,” Itachi whispered back. “How was your birthday?”

“Good,” Sasuke whispered back. “Father dropped the cake.” Itachi chuckled low in his throat. “Grandpa tried to eat it anyway, but it was all crumbs. My gifts were really neat. I have real weapons now. Will you help me with them?” He held his breath, waiting for Itachi to raise a finger and poke his forehead, but instead Itachi crossed his arms on the bed and rested his chin on top. “ Didn’t Izumi give you-“

“Oh, yeah!” Sasuke interrupted. He dove under his pillow and brought out the envelope from earlier. Itachi watched while he carefully opened it and brought out the strips of paper that had been inside. Sasuke read, squinting in the dim light. “They’re coupons for training sessions and help with homework when I start at the Academy.”

“I couldn’t think of what else to give you,” Itachi said apologetically.

“I love it!” Sasuke threw his arms around Itachi’s neck in a hug that probably strangled him.

“Just use them when I’m home,” Itachi gasped, pulling back. “I’m very glad you like it.”

Sasuke hugged the coupons to his chest. “Want to sleep in here?” he asked hopefully as Itachi stood up.

“Is there room?” Sasuke’s bed was pretty narrow.

“Sure.” Sasuke wiggled closer to the edge.

Itachi climbed in and pulled the covers over them both. Sasuke snuggled closer to him. It was a little crowded, but he didn’t mind.

“Happy Birthday, Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think, if ya like.


End file.
